


永远？

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	永远？

实验室内，文星伊正在研究这一周的实验报告，指针指向六点。两名实习生收拾东西下班。 

“文教授，那我们就先走喽” 

“嗯，路上要小心哦”文星伊抬头，摘下眼镜微笑回应她们。 

“好!明天见” 

“明天见” 

两位女学生从实验室走出，到大楼外等车时闲聊。 

“我们文教授真是又有颜又有才，性格也超nice，我已经爱上她啦” 

“得了吧你，等着嫁她的人排起队来绕好几条街，你自觉排我后面啊，可别插队” 

“每次她一对我笑，我的心就快融化了，啊，她笑起来真的超可爱，有种 反差萌，你说，做文教授的女朋友得多幸福啊，诶！话说你见过她女朋友嘛？” 

“虽然一直有听到传言，但是确实没什么人见过” 

...…… 

……... 

...……

文星伊整理完报告，揉揉眉心，端起咖啡想喝，冷了。 

抬手看表，九点四十分。 

回家吧。 

划开手机，两条微信未读信息。 

18：24

星，晚上部门有聚会，我会晚些回去 

21：26

看你还没回信息，应该是在忙？怕打扰你。这样我晚上自己回去就行了。 

文星伊看到那两个字，眉头微皱，眼里透出一丝似乎和她清秀少年脸庞不太相符的眼神。 

站起身穿上外套，收拾桌上的材料报告，装包，然后检查冷藏室的指标正常，往里看了眼浸泡着的动物解剖尸体，一切正常。最后关闭电源，关门离开。 

到停车场取车，回家途中顺道去买晚餐。

推门进去，风铃响起。这个时间点店里没什么人了。 

老板娘是个五十多岁的妇人，一见文星伊就笑着开口问好。 

“快进来呀，还是牛肉便当吗” 

“是，麻烦您了”文星伊点头报以微笑。 

“今天又是加班这么晚呐，球球得在家里等急咯”

球球是文星伊之前在这家店门口收留的一只受伤的流浪猫。 

“出门前都备好猫粮啦，不用担心，况且它又胖啦得少吃点，等有空带它来给您看看哈”文星伊笑着到收银台付款边回应。 

“它要减肥你就得增肥啦，看看你瘦的，我都心疼你”老板娘收过钱走到后厨做便当。 

文星伊便靠在收银台旁等取餐，店里的挂在墙上的电视正在播晚间新闻，她没有在意，低头刷手机，却在听到【一女子持刀伤害丈夫情人致死 警方今日将其抓获移交司法机关】顿了一下，望向电视，镜头里是记者正在采访一个打了马赛克的女人。哼，文星伊面不改色，心里满是不屑。 

“久等啦，你这孩子真的要多吃点啊，瘦到不行又老是加班，就算是教授，身体也比工作重要知道吗，我给你加肉了，快回家吃吧” 

文星伊是常客，人长的清秀，学历高心地也好，老板娘很喜欢她。的确，这样的文教授谁不喜欢呢。 

文星伊取过便当道谢，快速离开店里。 

回到家，打开门，漆黑一片，一眼便可见电子钟的红色数字22：25，她还没回来。 

打开灯，将便当放在餐桌，回到客厅坐下，拿出手机打电话给她。 

“星，你回家了吗”电话那边有些嘈杂，有车的声音还有人说话，是在路边。 

“怎么还没回来”文星伊手指敲着茶几，语气明显不快。 

“要回去了呢，同事送我回去，在等他把车开过来，很快就回了，星...”她的语气有些急。 

“知道了，快点”挂断电话，文星伊走到二楼阳台，点烟。眼睛紧盯着大门。 

同事？有车的唯一一个女同事上星期辞职了，那么...又是男同事啊。 

没过多久，一辆黑色小轿车驶过来，在门口停下。 

副驾驶门打开，她下来了。 

果然是个男人，该死。居然还对他笑了？ 

一根烟燃尽，狠狠地在烟灰缸里捻下，掐灭。 

文星伊深呼吸，松了松领带，又点一支烟，等着她上来。 

金容仙在接到电话后就知道文星伊又生气了，慌慌张张进门，不见她，跑上楼，果不其然，在阳台呢。 

“星...我，回来了，那位只是同事而已...”容仙有些紧张的解释。 

文星伊听着她的声音，转过身，用冷冷的眼光从上而下的扫视她，接着一步一步靠近。 

金容仙看着她，后退几步却发现背部抵上冰冷的墙，颤抖地开口“星......” 

文星伊邪笑，右手抚上她的脸，修长的手指轻轻磨砂，嘴里吐出烟圈，“容...你太美了...你知道吗？我只是...太爱你了...” 

金容仙有些被烟呛到，撇过头咳了一下。 

文星伊皱眉，将她的脸扭过面对自己，语气一下子重了，眼神恶狠狠地盯着金容仙，“那个男人为什么要送你回来!嗯!为什么不打电话给我!你倒是解释啊！” 

”我怕打扰你工作啊，上次你说因为我的电话把你的思路都打断了嘛，我看你没回我信息就不敢打电话给你啊，那个，那个同事是同校师兄，看我一个人要打车说晚上不安全才送我回来，我已经拒绝了，可是拗不过他嘛……我们真的没什么，星...”

这不是第一次星伊吃醋了，金容仙知道文星伊最不能接受自己和男人接触，只能尽力的安抚她，可这次，文星伊似乎有点不一样。 

文星伊显然气极了，将烟丢地上踩灭。把金容仙紧紧按在墙上，“那为什么对他笑？为什么!你只能对我笑!金容仙，你只能是我一个人的！” 

金容仙被她的力气按得肩膀疼，想挣脱，“跟人道谢要笑不是正常的吗！？星伊你有点过分了啊!”没想到，这话还有这个举动完完全全激怒了文星伊。 

文星伊拦腰抱起她就往卧室走，将她扔在床上，又爬上床把容仙压制在身下，抓着她的手拉向头顶，再扯下领带绑住容仙的双手，容仙死死挣扎 ，却发现身上人的眼睛已经发红。她心里不由生出一丝恐惧，这样的星伊她从未见过。 

很快，星伊撕扯开容仙的衣服，又暴力地扯下她的裙子扔到一旁，容仙雪白的身体展现在她面前，文星伊低下身子与她接吻，却毫无往日的温柔 ，弄得她有些疼，容仙本能地抗拒，星伊也感受到了，从她的嘴唇离开，往脖子和锁骨去啃咬，手也快速解开容仙的内衣丢掉，大力揉搓着，容仙感到痛感又有些难耐，那里也有感觉释放出液体了。容仙身体开始扭动，摩擦起文星伊的身子。 

“嗯...星...星...给我...嗯...我要你...”文星伊眼神已经失去焦距，看着此时如此诱人的金容仙，占有欲爆发，“容...你是我的，只能是我的...”她扯掉身下人的最后一道防线，没有任何准备就进入她的身体，快速动起来，容仙立刻绷紧身体，很痛，哭腔马上出来了，“星，等一下，不要，不要了，好痛……”文星伊并没有理她，继续手上的动作甚至越来越大力度，一边亲吻她的身体一边语无伦次道“容……我不能失去你，你必须永远在我身边……谁也不可以接近你……我爱你啊...容...我爱你...” 

金容仙痛到不行，哭着求饶，“我不会离开你的，星...不会的...你停下，不要了好吗，好痛”企图阻止文星伊疯狂地要她，出乎意料地似乎奏效了。 

文星伊停下手上的动作，居高临下地看着她，语气变得颓然，接着叹气，解开绑着容仙的领带，“对不起，我只是， 只是怕你会离开我，你真的不会离开我吗，你能保证你不会离开我吗？容...” 

容仙立刻点头，说实话她是心疼星伊的，星伊对这段恋情总是没有安全感，她知道星伊深爱她，容仙拉下她抱住，在她肩头喘气，“星...我绝对不会离开你的，好吗，我会永远在你身边的”文星伊语气已经软了下来，喃喃道“你会永远在我身边...你会永远在我身边，真的么”容仙轻轻地顺着星伊的头发安抚她的情绪。 

突然，文星伊推开容仙，怒气冲冲，眼睛又红了，嘶吼道“不对，你骗我!你骗我!你让那个男人送你回来，你会离开我跟别人走的!你骗我!” 

“不会的，星，我怎么会骗你呢，我答应过你了，我们会一直在一起的！” 

容仙还想要解释些什么，却还未等她反应过来，她惊恐地看着文星伊的动作，甚至连求救都未出口，晚了。 

“早上好，教授”实习生推门进实验室。 

“早啊，今天有好好吃早饭吗”文星伊一边晃着手里的液体一边和来上班的实习生打招呼，依旧是温暖的笑容。 

“有哦，听教授的话现在天天吃早餐呢”实习生开心地回答。 

“那就好，吃了早餐才可以元气满满地工作呢” 

“会的会的，现在就来好好开始啦” 

实习生带上口罩走向冷藏室开始工作，嘴上依旧不忘吐槽一下甲醛的味道可真重。 

不过有教授的关心心里还是甜甜的，味道重就重吧。 

结束一天的工作，文星伊难得准时和实习生一起下班，回家吃晚饭。 

电梯内，其中一位实习生问，“教授，我们这个项目什么时候结束呢，我都快受不了那股甲醛味啦”“快了，已经考证两个结论了，再有一个验证就行了” 

今天的文星伊心情很不错，一整晚都待在家里自己打造的实验室内。 

她要多抽出时间在家里的实验室里，因为，她要陪容仙，可不能让容仙一个人在这儿待一天，多孤独呀。 

文星伊抱着球球，很满意地看着里面的容仙，从今以后，她的容仙只属于她一个人，会一直在她身边，永远不会离开她了。 

不过球球似乎有些不太喜欢实验室那股味道？和实习生一样啊，真的有那么刺鼻吗？平时工作闻久了都没感觉了呢。那么，应该换在地下室？文星伊心想。

THE END


End file.
